The background information discussed below is presented to better illustrate the novelty and usefulness of the present invention. This background information is not admitted prior art.
More and more frequently the lumber that is used to make for framing, decking, and fencing is harvested from fast-growing, young trees. In general, lumber garnered from young trees is less stable than old-growth tree lumber and produces boards that tend to be crooked, bowed, or twisted and must be straightened before they can be used.